When You Look Me in the Eyes
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Riley's always been the jealous type. BenxRiley very little BenxAbby


**A/N: Wow, this is the first story I've written in a while. Also, it's my first National Treasure fanfiction. However, its most deff not my first slash, which is was this is: Ben/Riley. Its just a angsty oneshot with a cute little ending, but I like it a lot and ****not ****just cuz I wrote it lol. **

**Disclaimer: National Treasure, and Riley : ( are, unfortunately, not mine. **

_"Come here." _

_Instinctively, Riley turned toward the direction of Ben's voice, just in time to see him plant a soft kiss on Abigail's lips. Jealously and hate for the blonde boiled up inside of him. He saw the ghost of a smile appear on Ben's lips, and he turned away in disgust. He continued into the next room of the cre__epy tunnel tomb thing…_

Riley Poole sat in the now almost empty café that he and Abigail had been tracking Ben from earlier that day, before they made the discovery of the century and found the treasure of the Knights Templar. That must've been the thousandth time Riley replayed that vision over and over in his head. It was just so hard for him to believe that Ben had chosen her. Ok, well maybe not so hard to believe. She was, after all, smart, extremely pretty, plus her and Ben had a lot in common. They both knew more about history then any healthy person should and they both loved to do that annoying know-it-all thing to Riley. He sighed. They were perfect for each other and it made him sick to his stomach.

_"I'm sorry I dropped you. I had to save the Declaration." Ben rushed over to Abigail, making sure that she was ok. _

_"No don't be. I would've done exactly the same thing." She admitted out of breath and, chuckling lightly. _

_"Really?" Ben matched her laugh and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him; Riley almost gagged. _

_"I would've dropped you both. Freaks." _

Riley laughed bitterly as he recalled that particularly annoyingly sweet moment the two had shared.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what was happening back at the Trinity Church right now. After they found the second way out, Riley had slunk away from Ben and the rest of them. He just desperately needed to get away from everyone. He imagined Ben contacted Agent Sedusky, and the two of them were working out a deal for Ben not to go to prison, his father and precious Abby were, of course, listening close by.

And then of course there was Riley, left out in the cold as usual. Ok, this time he left by choice, but if he HAD been there, he would just be sitting there, left out in the cold. No matter, he was used to having other people put more important things before him. Although, what drew him to Ben in the first place, besides his brain and his charm and his looks, was the fact that he actually cared about Riley the person. In fact, one of the happiest days of his life was when Ben rescued him from his small, cramped windowless cubicle. But Riley knew all too well that all good things must come to an end, and his just did.

He kicked the empty chair that sat on the opposite side of the table. "Man, this really blows." Riley crossed his arms and pouted like a five year old. At that moment he must've looked like a psycho but Riley didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He sat, listening to the sounds of the faint conversation across the room, and day dreaming about what he would never have.

The door swung open with a jingle, startling Riley out of his perfect day-dream where Abigail didn't exist and he and Ben were traveling the world together.

"Riley! There you are!"

He didn't need to turn around; Riley would know that voice anywhere. He felt a hand brush his shoulder before Ben appeared in front of him, the last traces of worry on his face melting into relief.

"Riley, you scared me half to death. Are you alright?" Ben asked, examining him for any hint of what caused the youngster to just leave like that.

"I'm fine." Riley told him. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Abigail told me to check here first."

"Of course," Riley rolled his eyes at the mention of the blonde, she-devil's name. "She always has the answers to everything." He muttered.

Ben sighed and took the empty seat across from his friend. "Riley, I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"Nope, no problems here, just happy Riley," He said with mock optimism.

"Oh really? Because it looks to me like Johnny Raincloud's back," Ben said, eyeing Riley with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny," He mumbled sarcastically, slumping lower into his chair. "Look, I don't really feel like talking about it, ok? Just...go enjoy your spoils with your girlfriend. I'm sure you guys have lots to talk about."

The light bulb finally went off in Ben's head. Riley saw him kiss Abigail in the tunnel and now Riley was jealous?

"Riley, is this about Abigail?" Ben pushed.

"Well, it sure ain't about the treasure, explorer boy."

"Are—are you…jealous?"

"Yes!" Riley shouted, not being able to hold it in anymore. He jumped out of his seat. "I am extremely jealous of that perfect little blonde…UGH! And why, you may ask oh great treasure protector, because I'm in love with you Benjamin Gates!"

A ringing silence followed Riley's shouted words. He stared at Ben, breathing hard, before taking off for the door. It took Ben only but a few seconds to take in what had just happened and within moments he bolted after Riley.

* * *

"Riley!" Ben shouted as he dashed after the techie. "Riley, please!"

But Riley didn't stop, if anything he ran faster. Seeing this, Ben quickened his pace and finally caught up to him. Without saying anything, Ben grabbed Riley by the arm and pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss, right in the middle of the New York City sidewalk.

After a few seconds, Ben pulled away, thinking how odd that must've looked to those passing by, but then again, people in the city didn't think anything was odd. He stared down at Riley, who had tears dripping down the sides of his youthful face. Ben wiped them away with his thumb and gazed into those magnificent crystal blue eyes.

"Why'd you kiss her, Ben?" Riley breathed the question.

Ben inhaled and, after a beat, said, "Because, I thought I couldn't have you."

Riley smiled as more tears streamed down his face. "I love you, Ben."

Ben pulled the younger man into a hug. "I love you too, Riley." Their mouths met for another kiss full of passion and want. When they pulled away, Riley spoke.

"I guess we should head back, to you know, let them know that I'm alive and stuff."

Ben laughed. "That, and I've thing we've given these people on the street enough of a show for one afternoon. Riley glanced around, as if he just realized now they were standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk. He looked back at Ben and blushed. "Ha-ha, yeah."

Ben chuckled as he put his arm around Riley as started toward the church.

"You know," said Ben. "I really never pictured you as the jealous type."

Riley scoffed and dismissed the remark with an eye roll. "C'mon Ben, let's get back to your treasure."

Ben smiled and looked down at Riley. "My treasure's right here."

_**END**_

**PLEASE REVIEW If you read!! I really want to know what you think. **


End file.
